Mixed feelings
by woolalala
Summary: Edward and Alphonse have found a way to return to Resembool. Now it's time for them to visit their childhood friend, Winry. Will Edward be able to supress his feelings after finding out that Winry is engaged? Please R&R no matter how bad this story is!


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! But I do love it:D

Hey guys!

This is my second attempt of an EdXWin fanfic (my favourite pairing *grins*)

Hope you'll enjoy it! Pls R&R!

* * *

**Time: 00:00**

**Date: 2nd August 1927**

**Location: Munich, in a deserted house**

**"Ready Al?" the blond man prompted.**

"Um. Ready," the younger man replied, nodding his head.

Edward clapped his hands and slammed them onto the transmutation circle, the force of his actions reflecting his inner joy. Not long after, a blinding light was seen and the gate appeared. They beamed at each other: they were finally going home.

**Time: 13:00**

**Date: 5th August 1927**

**Location: Resembool, Rockbell's residence**

"Winry, take care of the automail shop while I'm gone," Pinako instructed as she was putting on her cloak.

"Where are you going?" asked Winry.

"I'm going out of town to buy some automail parts," she replied. "I won't be back in two days' time."

"No, let me go instead," Winry pleaded, concerned. "Your health isn't doing so well. What if-"

"I can take care of myself." Pinako gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry."

With that, she left.

Winry shook her head and gave a soft sigh of resignation.

"Granny's always so stubborn…"

**Time: 02:00**

**Date: 6 August 1927**

**Location: Resembool**

Edward couldn't help pumping his fist in the air, he was so excited. "Finally home!" He inhaled as deeply as he could. "Ah, how I miss the smell of the country air here."

"Yeah. Me too," said Alphonse. "After so many years of research, we've finally managed to return back here in one piece."

"And without any equivalent trade," Edward added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Look, there it is!" Alphonse beamed widely as he pointed excitedly at the Rockbell's residence. After a moment, he sobered. "I wonder how Winry and Granny Pinako are. I hope Winry's not mad at me for leaving without a word…"

"She won't be mad. She's just like that," Edward said, totally sure.

As they thonked up the rickety wood of the porch, making no secret of their arrival, and knocked on the door, Edward felt his heartbeat kick into overdrive. Damn! Why was he feeling so nervous? It's just Winry… and, er… Pinako. He knocked on the door several times in succession, but nothing happened.

"Hmm, seems they're sleeping. I guess we should come back tomor-"

"It's okay, I know how we can get in," Edward interrupted, pointing at the window. "This window is always unlocked." He pushed open the window to prove it.

"How did you know Winry keeps this window unlocked?" asked Alphonse, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"When we were young, we used to play hide and seek; you were always the seeker. Winry told me that this window could never be locked because the lock was faulty. So every time you were near to finding us, Winry and I would climb into this window and find another place inside the house to hide."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"No! Not exactly... Well, at least you still managed to find us in the end."

"Then why didn't they fix the window? This is an automail shop. Don't tell me they don't have the tools!"

Ed shrugged. "Beats me. I guess they never found the need to. Enough of the talking, let's climb in, I need to sleep!"

They climbed through the window and landed softly on the floor.

"Now, where can we sleep at?"

Edward searched the house, one by one, with Alphonse searching the upper level. Once he reached a certain room, he flung open the door and saw Winry sleeping on the workbench. He edged into the room, taking care not to wake her.

"Must have worked the whole night again..." he whispered, staring.

He could have walked out of the room after discovering Winry sleeping there, but he didn't; he was reluctant to go. Looking at Winry's sleeping face, he noticed that she had matured a lot, the baby fat that was once evident were gone and her eyelashes seemed to have grown longer. He had never noticed how beautiful she was.

He subconsciously reached out to brush her hair, down to her cheek and then her lips…

"So have you found a place for us to sleep?" Alphonse asked. Ed immediately jerked his hand away from Winry's face.

"Al! You almost gave me a heart attack! N-No, not yet," he stuttered. Ed gave an awkward cough and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What were you doing just now?" Alphonse smirked.

"Er. I'm just…er…checking on her! Yeah! Making sure that she's okay and well tucked in, you know." He smiled, a stupid expression of triumph plastered all over his face; he thought he had covered his actions pretty well by that excuse. 'Man I am good,' he thought proudly.

"Uh huh." Alphonse wasn't buying it. "Then why were you touching her just now?"

"Ptff. I wasn't," he snorted, refusing to confess even though he knew he was caught. "Hey, why are you interrogating me like I'm some kind of criminal?"

"You are. Right now." Alphonse smirked again. "You like Winry, don't

you?"

He started to get sweaty, making the truth obvious. He chuckled, his developing voice betraying his vexation by cracking its way up the scale.. "Huh? What? Hell no! How can I like her? Look at her! She's not even pretty!"

"Uh-huh..."

Al let out a heavy sigh. "Forget it, I'm just casting pearls before swine "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed again.

"Nothing..."

"It's getting really late, let's get some sleep, shall we?"

They went around the house, searching until they finally found a vacant room.

"Isn't this the room that we usually sleep in?" said Edward as he flicked on the lights. To his surprise, the room was untouched and had been kept very clean. He had been expecting it to be dusty from disuse but…

"As always, Winry's so considerate," Alphonse said, smiling.

Edward returned a smile. "Yeah. Always."

* * *

Special thanks to AliasAurora for editing this chapter^_^


End file.
